Perfection of an Artist
by daishitaao
Summary: [oleh ngocdoaan-terjemahan dalam Bahasa Indonesia] Sehun mengidamkan kesempurnaan sementara Luhan melukis di atasnya. Namun di antara butir-butir permen tic-tac dan langit yang membumbung tinggi, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik./"Sehun, kenapa kau tidak ikut makan malam denganku hari ini?"/"Aku sedang tidak ingin melukis."/WARNING di dalam. EXO. HunHan. Oneshoot. RnR?


Sehun sangat mengidamkan kesempurnaan sementara Luhan melukis di atas kesempurnaan itu sendiri. Tetapi di antara butir-butir permen _tic-tac _dan langit yang membumbung tinggi, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik.

"Sehun, kenapa kau tidak ikut makan malam denganku hari ini?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melukis."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perfection of an Artist**

_The whole story belongs to _**ngocdoaan **_in _**asianfanfics**

_Translation to Indonesian belongs to _**daishitaao **_in _**fanfiction-net**

**EXO **_belongs to _**S.M. Entertainment**

_Genre: _**Angst; Romance; Psychological?**

**WARNING: **_typos_,hal-hal berbau psikologi, _boys love_, AU, dan jangan salahkan saya kalau ada beberapa yang muntah setelah membaca _fanfic _ini (_but it's beautiful_, _I promise_)

**Link: **(_put_ **asianfanfics.** _before you copy-paste it onto your address bar_)

com/story/view/776730/perfection-of-an-artist-romance-exo-luhan-sehun-hunhan-psycholgical-philosophical

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia memandangi gumpalan warna kuning pucat, bercampur dengan merah karat dan hijau yang mengerikan; semua jenis warna berbaur bersamaan dalam sebuah tumpukan yang biasa ia sebut sebagai karya seninya.

Sehun meyakini bahwa rumah adalah tempat di mana ia bisa melukis karyanya.

Saat ini, tempat yang nyaman bagi Sehun adalah di belakang pintu yang tertutup dengan ubin-ubin kaca, cermin-cermin yang agaknya kelewat bersih, dan keran-keran yang sepertinya terlalu berkilau. Meski begitu ia tetap menikmatinya, karena ia sendirian. Nada-nada lembut dari sebuah _saxophone _di antara tempo-tempo musik Jazz mengalun melalui pengeras suara sebuah _stereo_ kecil yang menggantung di pojokan ruangan yang tanpa noda sama sekali.

Dialah pelukis, atau begitulah yang ia kira selama ini. Tetapi pelukis tidak harus selalu mengisi kanvas-kanvas putih dengan sapuan kuas, atau garis-garis yang digambar menggunakan pensil. Karya-karya itu tidak selalu mesti di atas kertas atau permukaan datar lainnya karena buah karya Sehun berhamburan dalam lubang-lubang berongga dan tidak pernah dilihatkan ke orang lain.

Hanya Sehun.

Dan ia tahu kalau saja ada orang lain yang melihat sekilas benda itu, mereka tidak akan menghargainya. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan melakukan itu; mahakarya itu tidak untuk orang lain selain dia. Hanya Sehun yang bisa mengerti karya-karyanya, dan hal itulah yang ingin ia pikirkan.

Sehun menghabiskan banyak waktunya berpikir tentang kenormalan. Manusia yang rata-rata. Seseorang yang memiliki hobi dan mimpi, makanan kesukaan dan membaca buku layaknya apa yang khalayak umum inginkan. Kenormalan. Rata-rata. Khalayak umum. Dia tidak terlalu yakin jika kelakuannya cocok dengan norma yang berlaku, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Selama ia puas.

Karya seninya tidak membutuhkan cat dan pensil warna. Hanya makanan (yang banyak) dan punggung yang terbungkuk ke arah toilet, jemari tertekuk ke dalam dan cairan amis yang menusuk mata.

Orang-orang bilang jari-jari rampingnya indah dan hal-hal indah menciptakan sesuatu yang lebih indah lagi. Hal indah yang ia ciptakan memerlukan tusuk gigi yang didorong masuk ke dalam tenggorokan bengkaknya, memuntahkan empedu dan benda-benda yang berdarah; beraneka ragam cairan kental yang apek, dikumpulkan menjadi satu. Mahakaryanya. Bunyi muntah dari ususnya menambah sedikit musik yang menyelubungi kesunyian.

Sehun tersenyum sambil berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari tempatnya semula dan memencet keran dengan jari rampingnya yang terkena saliva berbau asam. Dia menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dalam bebunyian ketika mahakaryanya tercuci bersih menuju lingkar-lingkar depresi yang melingkar masuk ke lubang dan cermin memantulkan tampak wajah yang ternoda air mata—sebenarnya bukan karena menangis tetapi berupa hasil refleks dan otot-otot yang mengencang. Dia mengeluarkan bagian-bagian terakhir yang masih tertinggal di tenggorokannya dan meludahkannya ke wastafel putih bersih sebelum memenuhi mulutnya dengan air guna menghilangkan sisa-sisa yang berkeliaran.

Kenormalan, ia percaya, hanyalah sebuah batasan.

**oOo**

Sehun menandatangani kontrak di pertengahan Mei dan percaya bahwa kerjanya terbayar setara. Sekarang, satu tahun kemudian, setelah menguasai cara-cara berjalan, gestur-gestur profesional dan penampilan yang datar. Rumahnya biasanya tersembunyi di balik _runway_, di kamar-kamar mandi belakang panggung, setengah jam sebelum tampil.

Akan tetapi di dunianya, hasil karyanya sebenarnya biasa saja karena di ruang sebelahnya, model papan atas Kim Jongin juga melukis miliknya sendiri. Keduanya mencoba melukis hijau-hijau Brokoli yang mereka nikmati untuk makan siang. Menyedihkan melihat ilustrasi-ilustrasinya kekurangan perbedaan warna sekarang, tetapi ia tetap menyukainya. Semakin susah untuk melukis, ia paham; menyadari begitu kecil bahan baku yang ia masukkan ke perutnya, tetapi inilah _rumah_.

Mereka tidak berjumpa hal lain selain anggukan sunyi dan kedutan di bibir yang terlengkung, terlalu dipaksa di antara tulang pipi tinggi dan kulit-kulit penuh bedak. Memang begitulah karena mereka sedang dalam peragaan busana _Korean RTW _edisi musim gugur 2012 sekarang. Inilah yang mereka lakukan. Ini yang membuat kerongkongan mengkilap mereka dicintai.

Sehun belajar bahwa kenormalan hanya problema sudut pandang dan perspektif. Sebuah permainan akal, yang semua orang punya dalam jari-jari mereka, memberi penjelasan-penjelasan yang mereka percayai cocok dengan rata-rata manusia. Namun selama proses pembatasan antara yang normal dan yang tidak, sudah tidak jelas lagi batas itu karena pemikiran yang berlebihan dan pengelompokan. Sehun itu tidak normal, tapi juga tidakumum; hanya seorang pelukis, yang mengelu-elukan kesempurnaan.

**oOo**

Luhan bertemu Sehun ketika ia berlari tersandung-sandung menuju kamar mandi di _Beijing Winter Show_. Sangat jelas dan obrolan-obrolan kecil serta arus kesibukan di luar sana tidak cukup untuk menutupi suara muntahan di lantai yang berkilauan. Kelihatannya bahkan bergelantungan di toilet pun sulit dilakukan si Tuan Bertulang Sumpit.

Luhan membeku dan tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat dalam situasi tersebut. Hal ini umum di kalangan model dan bukan dusta jika ia pernah melihat hal ini sebelumnya, tetapi faktanya ia tidak pernah melihat muntah-muntah yang semenarik ini.

Sehun tidak lagi mengenakan riasan, beberapa kekurangan di wajahnya terlihat dan Luhan pikir orang ini hidup untuk pemotretan dan meski dalam pertemuan ini Sehun sedang tidak dalam keadaan terbaiknya, dalam renungan Luhan, ia tetaplah sangat menarik. Butuh tiga detik (yang termulur menjadi seolah-olah tiga jam) agar Luhan mengerti bahwa sebenarnya ia tak seharusnya melihat ini. Jadi dia membanting pintu agar tertutup dan dengan cepat bergegas keluar dari toilet yang sedang dipakai itu.

**oOo**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan dengan berani, sembari menerapkan sentuhan terakhir _eye-shadow _sang model. Sekarang hari pertamanya bekerja untuk Sehun, sejak penata rias yang asli meninggalkan pekerjaannya karena perkara kehamilan—ia tak paham apa yang ia katakan tadi dan seketika bertanya-tanya apakah sudah terlambat untuk menariknya kembali.

Berpakaian hitam-hitam dengan rambut dicat cokelat dan disemir seperti penampilan klasik zaman 1920-an, Sehun tetap menutup matanya meskipun Luhan telah selesai. Bermenit-menit lewat dan Luhan memutuskan melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk dilakukan, mengepaki barang-barangnya, setelah tidak menerima jawaban apapun. Lalu ia mendengar helaan nafas dan suara lembut berbisik, "Kenormalan."

Dan Luhan berbalik, menghadap Sehun yang telah menerbitkan senyum yang tampak begitu asli sampai membuat Luhan merasa sangat antusias. Mungkin karena mata berbentuk bulan sabit itu, atau gigi-gigi putih yang berkilau, Luhan tidak tahu, tetapi itu membuat kupu-kupu berkibar liar dalam perutnya dan dalam sedetik ia kehilangan nafasnya. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau—"

"Toilet?"

"Yah, itu..." Luhan menggerutu, menempatkan dirinya sendiri di sebelah Sehun, menatap cermin di hadapan mereka.

"Kami semua melakukan itu di sini. Itu hal yang biasa."

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dimuntahkan."

"Begitulah." Sehun bersandar kembali ke kursinya, mata terasa berat lagi dan Luhan menganggap percakapan mereka telah berakhir, tetapi model itu merespon beberapa saat kemudian. "Karya seniku dulunya berwarna, kau tahu. Sekarang karyaku dilukis dengan butir-butir _tic-tac _atau potongan-potongan sayur ketika aku merasa lumayan terinspirasi."

Luhan tetap diam, karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya, atau mungkin karena memang tidak ada jawabannya. Dia memandangi kru yang tersisa bergerak cepat dalam suara-suara samar dan bisikan halus yang hampir tak ketara, mencoba menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dalam batas waktu yang ditentukan.

Kenormalan, ia mempercayai, lebih dari sebuah definisi, yaitu cara berpikir seseorang; pengalaman mereka dan semua yang tergeletak di antaranya. Kenormalan bukan normal itu sendiri, tetapi hanyalah sebuah kebohongan yang membuat orang-orang merasa rendah diri.

Kenormalan hanyalah ilusi.

Dia memandang Sehun dan ada senyum sama persis yang memperindah bibirnya. Saat ini Luhan menyadari bahwa sebenarnya tidak pernah ada kejujuran pada awalnya. Belum lagi, seringkali kesempurnaan menyebabkan sebuah lubang tak kasat mata dalam pendapatnya.

**oOo**

Mereka makan siang bersama, tepat sebelum pertunjukan dimulai. Lebih terlihat seperti Luhan sendiri yang sedang makan dan Sehun memutar-mutar cangkir berisi berbutir-butir kristal air di tangannya. Angin musim semi menggelitiki kulit Luhan dan ia senang ia tidak memakai pakaian lengan panjang hari itu. Hembusan lembut angin itu terasa nyaman dan menyejukkan sementara langit mulai berlukiskan warna merah muda, jingga dan kuning. Awan-awan menjanjikan malam yang tenang penuh kedamaian dan Sehun tersenyum, karena Luhan telah memilih tempat duduk yang sempurna.

Duduk lima belas tingkat dari dasar balkon, di rumah makan bintang lima, menilai orang-orang dengan tolak ukur jempolnya, Sehun tidak bisa memberhentikan dirinya dari _rasa kedewaan_ dalam posisinya.

"Kau tahu Luhan-_hyung_; kau punya wajah yang sempurna untuk _runway_." Sehun berbicara sembari menghisap isi cangkirnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk menjaga makananku tetap di dalam sini." Dan setelah Luhan mengatakan itu, ia buru-buru meminta maaf dengan tulus, berkali-kali, takut barangkali ia telah menyinggung sang model. Tapi Luhan berhenti ketika dilihatnya bibir yang melengkung serentak itu mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang tak gentar meski dihantam obrolan-obrolan para pengunjung lain di sekitarnya.

"Tenang saja _hyung_, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus minta maaf karena sudah berkata yang sebenarnya."

**oOo**

Luhan menunggui Sehun setelah pertunjukan berakhir dan mereka menyetir dalam jalan yang penuh menuju apartemen Luhan. Mungkin biaya hidup di sini besar; Sehun berpikir setiap ia melangkahkan kaki ke gerbang masuk depan. Matahari telah lama hilang, dan langitlah satu-satunya selimut biru gelap yang bermandikan bintik-bintik putih, namun udaranya tidak dingin—sekalipun orang-orang lain tampak sesempurna Sehun, jas panjang hitam yang melingkupi _sweater _putih pun bahkan tidak pernah cukup. Dia duduk di atas sebuah bantal kecil warna putih gading yang terletak di sebelah jendela besar dan memandang ke luar—ke kota yang tercecer di bawahnya, sedangkan Luhan menyiapkan makan malam.

Sambil menunggu air mendidih, Luhan berdiri di rak dapur dengan mata mengikuti jejak garis tak terlihat di rahang tajam kepunyaan Sehun. Dia menyadari bahwa kesempurnaan sedang sedikit meredup hari ini dan bahkan meski Luhan telah menggambar garis hitam yang _lebih hidup_ guna mewarnai lipatan bawah matanya dan memberi ujungnya sedikit sayap, Sehun tetap terlihat kelelahan seperti biasa.

Dan karena pelukis itu belum melukis lagi akhir-akhir ini, Sehun juga telah berhenti membeli bahan baku catnya.

"Sehun, kenapa kau tidak makan malam denganku hari ini?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melukis." Sehun menjawab sambil menguap, melempar tubuhnya ke sofa di depan televisi—berat badannya bahkan tidak membuat retakan apapun di permukaannya. "Luhan, aku sudah hilang hitungan." Dia berkata acuh tak acuh sambil memainkan sekotak permen _tic-tac_, memperhatikan butiran-butirannya berputar-putar di balik wadah transparan berwarna jingga. "Sudah berapa hari?"

"Seratus sembilan belas hari sejak aku bertemu denganmu, tiga puluh enam sejak kau tinggal denganku dan empat hari sejak kau mendapat makanan yang _sebenarnya_ ketimbang permen-permen kecilmu itu."

"Aku ingat, dulu aku melukis setiap hari." Sehun menjelaskan secara agak menyedihkan, memasukkan pil-pil permen itu kembali ke sakunya, menapak langkah menuju kamar yang mereka bagi bersama.

Luhan memandangi tubuh berbalik Sehun dan merenungi bahwa kenormalan tidaklah lebih dari sebuah ketertinggalan. Hal yang tidak mengandung kebenaran ataupun kebohongan—hanya sebentuk konsep keakraban dan kesendirian.

Kenormalan bukanlah apa-apa kecuali label—dan seperti yang pernah Sehun katakan padanya suatu waktu, kenormalan hanyalah pembatas... penghalang.

**oOo**

Kesendirian adalah ketika Sehun mengeluarkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi sambil mengetahui bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang menunggu di luar, menunggu untuk bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Kesendirian adalah memuntahkan isi perut yang kosong ke mangkuk berongga, mengecat lukisan buta yang hanya diisi putih bening. Ini bukanlah rumahnya lagi, Sehun mengakui, dan ia membenci rutinitas ini. Luhan datang terlambat dan berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi, menghindari instruksi-instruksi karena ngomong-ngomong, ia tidak tampak seperti memahami mereka di sebagian besar kesempatannya.

"Aku ingin penerapan gaya awal 1930-an, kau tahu tipe-tipe yang mewah dan elegan itu, tapi jangan berlebihan karena aku tetap ingin ada sentuhan-sentuhan abad dua puluh satu—lalu kau seharusnya meniup ini ke atas dengan semprotan pembersih yang banyak..."

Luhan menemukan sang model limbung ke satu sisi dengan jari-jari tertekuk di atas kursi sementara seluruh wajahnya tersembunyi dalam mangkuk; membuat suara-suara hembusan napas tersendat dan geraman dalam yang tidak manusiawi. Denting lembut piano yang memancar dari pengeras suara kecil tidak cukup untuk menenangkan sarafnya malah kelihatannya membuat Luhan sedikit makin gelisah.

Tanpa melangkah menuju sosok itu, ia entah bagaimana tergiang perkataan Jongin. "Tak peduli seberapa banyak kau bilang seorang model dia itu sempurna, ia akan tetap bergantung ke mangkuk-mangkuk toilet, melukis butir-butir permen _tic-tac _dan kau akan berpikir itu adalah salah satu adegan untuk iklan Gucci..."

Tapi Luhan tidak ingin berpikir seperti itu, karena ia ingin melihat Sehun yang sehat, yang mengeluarkan cahaya kebahagiaan, membakar panggung dengan langkah-langkah penuh percaya diri dan keangkuhan, tanpa berkilo-kilo substansi kimia dan bedak tertabur di wajah tenangnya.

"Aku mungkin butuh bantuan." Sehun berbisik, suara gemetar dan sekilas agak lebih dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa, tapi aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Selalu." Luhan tersenyum, bersamaan dengan itu ia membuka kancing-kancing jas Sehun, menyadari kulit Sehun memiliki pernak-pernik buatan di seluruh lekuk atom yang membuat tubuhnya dan tubuh itu lebih kuning dari seharusnya.

Kenormalan, dalam sudut pandang mereka, tidak lebih dari memiliki kehadiran satu sama lain dan rasa nyaman.

Dengan keduanya menjadi pelukis namun mengekspresikan karya mereka di cara yang berbeda; Luhan melukis wajah Sehun sementara Sehun melukis lubang-lubang putih berongga. Sehun menciptakan kesempurnaan ketika Luhan menggambar di atas kesempurnaan itu sendiri. Tetapi saat ini Sehun tidak lagi menyukai karyanya dan Luhan tidak ingin melukis wajah Sehun lagi, karena mereka berdua sadar bahwa mewarnai itu _sesuatu_, dan mencintai adalah _sesuatu_ yang lain.

Kenormalan bisa menjadi rutinitas yang sesekali harus dipecah dan kadang-kadang harus dihancurkan untuk menciptakan perubahan dan memulai dari awal.

**oOo**

Sekarang musim panas di New York dan Luhan sudah terbiasa menghapus asam lambung dari bibir tipis nan kasar milik Sehun. Mereka memanggang kue dinaungi sinar matahari, menonton putaran ulang kartun Mickey Mouse sedangkan Luhan memakan sarapan ala Amerika yang tersedia. Luhan sangat menikmati hari-hari seperti ini karena ia bisa melihat bahwa Sehun tidak hanya sebuah porselen berjalan namun bahkan lebih dari itu dalam hatinya. Dengan sebagian perhatian di layar dan sebagian lainnya ke kubus rubik, perut Sehun berbunyi di tengah-tengah.

"Kenapa kita tidak berbagi sarapan hari ini?" Luhan menyarankan selagi menjauhkan kubus itu dari sang model.

"Tapi aku sudah ma—"

"Empat butir _tic-tac_, satu butir _Malteser_—bola-bola gandum yang dilapisi cokelat, mirip_ Kinder Joy_, **red**—dan sebutir zaitun dalam lima belas jam terakhir. Sehun, kadang aku ingin tahu bagaimana bisa bahkan kau bertahan hidup. Apa kau tidak rindu makan yang benar-benar _makan_?"

Dengan cepat ia mengangguk, "Iya _hyung_, sangat. Tapi ini sebagian dari pekerjaanku. Inilah kenormalan. Ini apa yang harus aku bayar untuk terlihat sempur—"

"Kesempurnaan? Sehun, tidak ada yang memintamu untuk terlihat seperti tengkorak bising. Tidak ada yang berkata kalau kesempurnaan berarti orang-orang dapat menghitung tulang-tulangmu dari jarak beberapa meter dan kau memiliki rangka yang menonjol di leher. Aku tidak percaya lagi pada kenormalan ataupun kesempurnaan. Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang bahkan masuk di antara salah satunya. Tapi kau itu indah, Sehun. Dan lebih banyak lagi."

Dan pertama kalinya Luhan melihat Sehun yang asli.

Sehun yang tenggelam dalam kesengsaraan dan air mata, bukan tipuan cengiran lebar putih bak mutiara yang bermain peran semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Air mata yang tidak hanya dibuat karena refleks muntah dan hasil dari mengeluarkan isi usus yang kosong. Daripada itu, inilah kucuran perasaan murni yang meluncur di atas kulit yang telanjang itu selama beberapa waktu. Sedu sedan itu mengisi kesunyian karena beban yang, secara tidak langsung, ada.

Sehun tidak terlalu paham kenapa ia menangis dan dalam beberapa menit Luhan melesakkan model itu dalam lengannya, tulang-tulang tajam menyentuh melewati dagingnya pagi itu layaknya tangan-tangan yang memeluk dengan erat sepasang sumpit rusak. Kehangatan memabukkan Sehun dalam tenang dan tentram, namun air mata tetap mengalir seperti tetesan-tetesan logam yang meleleh, aliran-alirannya membakar jalannya menuju hati Luhan. Mungkin karena apa yang Luhan katakan itu benar atau barangkali Sehun lebih dari sekadar lapar tetapi ia percaya bahwa perasaan itu mengapung di seputar kedua alasan itu.

Ini tak mudah; berubah dengan cepat, dan mereka tahu ini butuh waktu. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun diam-diam setuju untuk sembuh dan Luhan siap membantu. Mereka berada di jalan pencarian definisi baru 'kesempurnaan' dan 'kenormalan'.

**oOo**

Ditemani dorongan sinar-sinar yang bersusun di udara dari langit-langit tinggi, menyentakkan sinarnya ke wajah Sehun yang telah terlukis tepat sebelum peragaan busana _London Chanel _akhir tahun 2013, Luhan berkata kepadanya tidak masalah untuk kembali ke rutinitas sebagai pelukis sesekali. Karena Luhan tahu betapa sulitnya menjadi model dan ia percaya bahwa merutuki hal itu tidak akan membuat keadaan lebih baik.

Kadang Luhan berimajinasi; tentang Jumat pagi dengan _pancake _sebagai sarapan diselimuti sirup mapel, ditimpa potongan stroberi matang, termasuk ditemani dua cangkir _espresso_ yang berisikan cukup banyak gula dan susu, serta semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena Sehun akan mendapatkan hal yang sama. Mereka akan duduk bersama, menikmati cicitan burung selagi rumput-rumput bergejolak bersama angin yang bergoyang dan Sehun tidak akan dihantui pikiran-pikiran untuk melukis gumpalan yang tidak ia sukai.

Tetapi itu sebatas adegan-adegan dalam imajinasinya dan ketika ia kembali ke kenyataan saat Sehun menyentuh dadanya karena ia meamun lagi, Luhan melihat seberapa jauhnya jarak yang harus mereka lewati sebelum mencapai titik itu. Tetapi ia bahagia, karena Sehun mencoba yang terbaik untuk menciptakan harapan baru dalam hidupnya dan ia sangat bangga oleh itu.

Mereka memandang satu sama lain beberapa saat sebelum Sehun mencium Luhan pelan dengan bibir yang dilapisi _lipbalm _tipis—Luhan dapat merasakan aroma _tic-tac _jingga, tapi ia tetap beranggapan itu manis.

"Ayo kita pergi sehabis ini." Sehun berbisik ke bibir Luhan di antara sentuhan-sentuhan lembut.

"Berkencan, maksudmu?" Luhan menarik diri dengan seringaian sembari menghapus lapisan lengket yang ditinggalkan sang model di bibirnya.

"Ya. Kencan." Dan Sehun tersenyum lebih cerah dari kapanpun. Luhan tahu kalau itulah salah satu senyum tertulus yang pernah model itu berikan. Meski mereka sudah berkencan sebelumnya, Luhan entah bagaimana yakin kencan satu ini akan berbeda dan ia berandai-andai jika ia dapat merasa lebih bahagia daripada sekarang.

**oOo**

Mereka terlalu sering jalan-jalan; dari Antwerp hingga Paris, Sydney ke Roma dan Sehun merasa ia terjebak di tengah-tengahnya. Dia lelah di perjalanan dan pembicaraan yang sama serta jam-jam panjang yang monoton tidak membantu sama sekali. Daerah waktu yang berubah-ubah tampak mengajarinya bahwa ada saatnya sehari bisa lebih dari dua puluh empat jam. Akan tetapi ia senang karena Luhan di sini dengannya, mereka duduk di pesawat yang akan membawa mereka menuju Berlin. Semua orang tertidur dan meski Sehun kelelahan sampai ke tulang-tulangnya, ia tidak terlihat ingin membiarkan kelopak matanya tertutup.

"Aku lupa waktu _hyung_, hari apa ini?"

"Kamis, tapi waktu kita mendarat di sana sudah Jumat pagi. Pemotretan akan dimulai malam hari dan Sabtu kita kembali ke _runway_. Minggu pagi kita langsung ke pesawat menuju Barcelona."

"Dan berapa lama penerbangan itu?" Sehun bertanya seraya matanya beralih ke jendela, dan ia melihat seolah-olah bintang-bintang itu berkerlipan di jarak yang sangat dekat, seakan ia dapat menyentuh mereka.

Luhan mengecek ponselnya, "Penerbangannya? Sekitar dua setengah jam."

Tercipta keheningan sewaktu Sehun mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan dan mereka bertahan seperti itu dalam waktu yang lama karena nyaman. Luhan merasa Sehun dekat dengannya. Namun Sehun memecahkan ketenangan itu saat ia berguling mendekat ke Luhan, berkata dalam diam.

"Aku rindu rumah."

Sejenak Luhan berpikir tempat yang Sehun rindukan berada di belakang pintu yang tertutup di mana ia dulu merasa puas setelahmengotori lantai dengan badan yang tergeletak di lantai dan suara yang ditimbulkan dari mulut yang penuh akan isi perut nan pahit, menempelkan jemarinya yang kurus ke tenggorokan yang terlanjur rusak; karena sejujurnya sudah seminggu ini Sehun tidak melukis dan Luhan begitu berbahagia.

Namun di waktu ia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat sang model yang lelah, Luhan menyadari Sehun benar-benar merindukan _rumah_.

_Rumah._

Rumah yang ada di Seoul, Korea, dan Luhan melihat bahwa yang Sehun rindukan adalah apartemen mereka; apartemen dengan mainan kecil bernama 'Pinku Pinku' yang terletak di bawah kaos-kaos putih karena ia tidak bisa membawanya dalam perjalanan. Tempat di mana mereka berbagi akhir pekan dengan pelukan hangat waktu tidak ada kerjaan dan mereka tidak bisa membedakan betis mana yang milik siapa, karena betis-betis mereka berselimut dan saling terkait jadi satu.

Luhan juga merindukan hal itu, dan saat Sehun lamat-lamat mulai masuk dalam tidur nyenyak, Luhan menatap ke luar dan berharap, untuk masa depan yang lebih cerah di mana mereka akan memiliki definisi mereka sendiri atas kesempurnaan, kenormalan dan bagaimana semuanya bisa menjadi indah, di antara bintang-bintang. Luhan menempatkan ciuman lembut di dahi sang model sebelum dia sendiri juga jatuh tertidur.

**oOo**

Tiga tahun berjalan dan Sehun tetap menjadi seorang pelukis juga Luhan. Sehun tetap mengejar kesempurnaan dan Luhan selalu ada apabila butuh bantuan. Bedanya, Sehun tidak lagi melukis lubang berongga dan Luhan juga tidak lagi melukis wajah orang lain.

Mahakarya mereka dipersembahkan dalam bentuk kue spons, dilapisi kemanisan dan buah-buah pilihan. Hari-hari mereka dihabiskan dengan tertawa di depan pintu pemanggang kue dan hanya tepung yang tercecar di lantai bersama bermangkuk-mangkuk telur pecah dan bisa jadi biji-biji cokelat kalau mereka merasa lebih terinspirasi.

Jemari ramping itu tidak lagi digunakan untuk mengurut usus dan butir-butir _tic-tac _tidak pernah lagi ada dalam saku.

Dalam dunia mereka, kenormalan dan kesempurnaan adalah ketika mereka melihat satu sama lain tersenyum setiap pagi ketika mereka memakan sarapan bersama di balkon apartemen mereka—_pancake _dan dua cangkir _espresso_ dengan gula dan susu berlebihan.

Hal ini terjadi ketika Sehun suatu saat menyadari bahwa kesehatannya lebih penting daripada berusaha menjadi ideal; ketika ia akhirnya meninggalkan studio, bukan karena ia memaksa dirinya sendiri atau karena ia tidak lagi nyaman bekerja di sana tapi karena ia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih penting.

Kenormalan dan kesempurnaan terjadi ketika mereka berdua membeli sebuah toko kue kecil di ujung jalan, di mana mereka berbagi beberapa ketidak setujuan namun lebih banyak tawa di antara kegiatan mendekorasi kue-kue dengan bergumpal-gumpal krim kocok.

Kenormalan dan kesempurnaan adalah ketika Sehun menyebarkan adonan kue ke pipi Luhan dan menciumnya tepat di bibir, mengutarakan banyak 'terima kasih' lembut di tengah-tengah suara samar penunjuk waktu di pemanggang, karena Luhan pun percaya mereka mengandung makna lain—lebih dari sekadar ekspresi berterima kasih.

"Sehun, kau sempurna."

"Kuenya yang begitu—aku hanya indah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**Author's note:**

Hai semuanya! Jadi inilah fanfic hunhan pertamaku. Silahkan menikmati, _upvote_, langganan dan komentar karena itu akan berarti banyak :)

Terinspirasi oleh** Changdictator – Substandard Motels (between broadway and carnegie hall)**

**Translator's note:**

CERITA INI INDAH.

BANGET.

Ini bukan sejenis _angst_ yang bakal bikin kalian nangis karena tokohnya mati atau _breakup_ dengan pacarnya, tapi _angst_ yang membuat kalian merasa 'aku harus bangkit'. Perasaan sejenis ini selalu aku rasain setiap baca ulang karya indah ini.

Ini transfic pertama aku. Maaf ya kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang sreg. Maaf juga fanficku yang lain malah dibiarin... ini karena aku lagi ada _feel _buat _translate_ haha /?

Terima kasih **ngocdoaan **karena sudah mempersilahkanku menerjemahkan fanfiksinya (_Thanks for _**ngocdoaan **_for letting me translate her fanfic_)!

Berkenan berbagi sesuatu yang kalian dapatkan setelah membaca karya ini?


End file.
